Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to coin holders and more specifically it relates to a coin display case. The coin display case consists of a middle retainer plate having a plurality of circular openings to hold coins therein, placed flush between front and rear transparent plates in a frame on a stand, so that the coins can be viewed in their entirety therefrom, since both sides of the coins are in full view. The middle retainer plate can be made with different sized circular openings to hold different sized coins therein to be viewed therefrom.